


Five More Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice tries to get Hatter up for the day. It doesn't work very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

“Hatter!” Alice yelled. She had tried simply calling on previous occasions with zero success.

Zero.

 She marched purposefully through the house towards the bedroom. “Hatter!” she tried again. She walked to the bedside where she saw a lump under the covers and yanked the sheet down.

An unintelligible groan came from the revealed lump as he turned over, eyes still closed. Her only response after shaking him briefly was a sleepily mumbled, “Five more minutes.”

“No, Hatter. It’s already been thirty minutes,” she replied while shaking him again. Suddenly, Hatter’s hand shot up and grabbed her wrist to pull her down next to him. Right after he landed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She heard another indecipherable mumble as he pulled their bodies even closer.

She gave an indulgent sigh and wrapped her arms around his bare back and shoulders.

“Fine. Five more minutes.”


End file.
